A Simple Puzzle
by Ce-San-Nui
Summary: oneshot Quatre's bored, and Heero's busy. So what does our little blonde do for fun. He finds himself a puzzle and somehow he gets a Heero with it. Reveiws are Everything to me!


Alright this is just a short little one shot that I thought of as I was completing one of my Sudoku Puzzles. It has Lime material.. If you don't like it.. Too bad.. If you do.. put your review on it and what not.

I don't own GW or the boys.. though I do wish I could have Quatre locked in my room and Heero chained to my bed. (Sexiness galore!)

Alright – Here is the warning nice and big

**This contains a slight lime! If you do not wish to read such things.. then do not read this! This was your warning!**

Quatre had been bored out of his mind for the past hour or so. It was Saturday, his day off, and no one was home to ease his boredom. Well, almost no one. Heero was someone in the mansion, probably on his laptop, clicking away at the keys. Sighing loudly, Quatre settled himself into the couch and glanced around.

He could watch some tv, but it was Saturday and so the only things on would be some old movies. Not even going outside could ease his boredom. The sun was hidden behind ominous rainclouds that were promising to bust any second. Scanning the room one more time, his eyes fell upon a stack of books.

That's what he'll do! He'll find a book to read. The only problem was that he had already read all of his own books. Walking over to the pile of books on the side table, he started to pick through them. Duo's comics? No, he wasn't into reading kid stories. Trowa's Knife books? Not this one either, he really didn't want to find out how many ways he could gut an animal with one knife. Shuddering at the unwanted vision. He decided that the next book he grabbed he'll read.

Grabbing the next book in the pile, he tried to read the title. Of course the problem was that it wasn't in English, Japanese, Arabic, or Spanish. Tossing Wufei's book to the side he decided that he would prefer to read a book he didn't have to translate first. "Okay, the next book I grab I'll read." He picked up a green book and looked at the title.

"Su..do..ku?"

Shrugging, he walked back over to the couch and flipped through the pages.

"What in the world? There aren't any words."

Flipping back to the beginning, Quatre read the instructions.

"To solve Sudoku puzzles all you need to know is... blahblahblah... Fill in the boxes so that each of the...blahblahblah"

Quatre turned a couple of pages and saw that someone else had already worked on a couple of the puzzles and completed them.

"It can't be that hard" Quatre got up in search of a pencil and then made his way back to the couch. Turning the pages until he found the next one to be done, he set to his task of figuring out the puzzle.

------

Heero had been working on his report from the last mission for the past three hours. Finally clicking the send button, he stood up and stretched. He closed his laptop and set it in back onto his desk. He knew that Quatre was home, but Heero hadn't heard him moving around the house for awhile. Deciding quickly to get some food before he searched his fellow pilot, Heero made his way to the kitchen. On his way, he passed by the living room and saw a pair of feet above the couch. 'Well at least I found Quatre.' Heero continued his mission to get something to eat and walked back to the living room a couple of minutes later with a sandwich. The feet that he saw earlier were still there on the couch, but now they were moving back and forth slowly.

Curious as to what the little blond pilot was doing, Heero walked quietly over to the couch and peered down. Quatre was lying on his stomach on the couch and seemed to be engrossed in a book of some sort. Peering over the little blond's shoulder, Heero was surprised to see Quatre with his Puzzle book. The blond wasn't having the easiest time of solving the puzzles either. Heero noticed that the pencil the blond was using had several bite marks on the end.

The image of the blond lying on the couch looking very determined struck Heero in an odd way he couldn't really identify. He felt this almost overwhelming urge to sit down next to the blond and play with his soft hair. Not really liking the feelings he was having, Heero turned to leave, intent on leaving the blond alone for the rest of the day, when an angry sigh stopped him in his tracks.

"Dang it. I did it again."

The sound of an eraser scratching against paper, informed Heero that the blond had undoubtedly messed up... again.

"These things are really confusing!"

Heero leaned back over the couch and looked at the puzzle the little blond had messed up on. It wasn't extremely difficult. The puzzle was probably a Medium level of difficulty, and yet strangely enough Quatre was having problems with it. Finishing his sandwich, Heero leaned a little closer to see what numbers the blond was stumped on.

"A five goes into the top corner."

---------------

Quatre nearly fell off the couch, when he heard the low voice of Heero above him. He turned a little and glanced up into the beautiful blue eyes of his friend.

"Excuse me?" Quatre placed a hand over his heart, trying to will it to settle down. "You almost scared me to death, Heero."

Hearing the all too familiar grunt, Quatre turned back to his puzzle.A tanned hand found its way passed Quatre's head and pointed at a box on the paper.

"A five goes here."

"Oh. Thank you." Quatre filled in the five and watched as the tanned hand retreated. He could have sworn he felt it brush against his hair but Quatre knew better. Heero never showed any kind of emotion and hated to be touched. Quatre felt his face start to heat up and he quickly shook his head. Quatre had liked Heero ever since he had met him, but he wasn't until he helped nurse Heero back to life during the Wing Zero incident that Quatre realized his feelings were stronger for the perfect warrior than he realized. Turning his thoughts away from Heero, and back to the puzzle, Quatre tried to figure out where the next number should go. He started to count in his head, where the numbers should be. 'One Two Three Four Five Six...'

"Three"

Again the tanned hand found its way to the book and pointed at an empty box. Mentally sighing, Quatre filled in the said box and watched as the hand retreated again. This time he was sure he felt it brush against his hair. Ignoring it, Quatre went back to counting out the numbers in his head. 'One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight...'

"Three here"

Again, the hand from before was making its way to the paper. Used to figuring things out for himself, Quatre was getting a little annoyed with the unwanted help. But without saying so, he filled in the number and went back to trying to figure out the number missing in the line he had. 'One Two..'

"Nine"

Hearing the low voice and knowing that the tanned hand was coming; Quatre threw his upper body on the book, blocking it from view.

"I appreciate the help, Heero, but I can do this one by myself."

He watched as Heero pulled his hand back and grunt slightly. Quatre flashed him a smile before uncovering the puzzle and start to mentally count again. He was too engrossed in counting that he didn't hear Heero move to stand beside him. "Hah!" Quatre quickly filled out the missing nine and started to check on another line. 'One goes here and here, so that means that this one would have to go...'

"One, here"

Quatre wanted to bite that tanned hand as it reached towards the book. It wasn't until he covered the book with his chest again, did he realize that Heero was bending towards him and that he was also really close.

"I've got it Heero." Quatre forced a smile even though he was getting slightly aggravated. "I can handle this one."

Heero stared at Quatre without blinking and Quatre knew that he was going to get lost in Heero's blue eyes.

"Hand."

"Hand?" Quatre looked at Heero quizzically and felt something shift slightly under his chest. Horror filled Quatre face when he realized that his chest was lying on Heero's hand. Feeling his face go red, Quatre released the captured hand and turned back to the book, hoping to hide his embarrassment. Heero pulled his hand back slowly and watched as Quatre's face seemed to turn an even darker shade of red. Looking at his hand, Heero could still feel the way Quatre's chest had moved against it when he had tried to protect the book.

They were silent for a couple of minutes as Heero watched Quatre work on the puzzle. Well, try to work on the puzzle. The blond hadn't made another notation since filling in the last number One on the grid. Seeing the blond start to get aggravated again, Heero decided that he would at least lend a helping hand. Checking over the blonde's shoulder, Heero found a missing number and placed his hand on the paper.

"Six"

He knew he was getting on Quatre's nerves. He actually somewhat enjoyed how Quatre looked when he was ticked off, but then again he never tried to get Quatre this mad before.

"Heero! I'm trying to do this on my own! Stop helping me!"

Quatre sat up on the couch and turned until he was facing Heero. Trying to give a death glare, Quatre promptly brought the book up in front of his face so that no one could see it but him. Heero heard him huff angrily and watched as Quatre began tapping the pencil against his cheek. Quatre heard Heero let out a grunt and decided to get back at the silent pilot a little.

"By Allah, I'd swear you were Duo."

Quatre felt the glare through the book's cover, but knew better than to chance a glance. He heard more than he saw, Heero stand up and walked towards the kitchen. Smiling at his victory, Quatre started to work on the puzzle again. He only had a few more places to fill in and he'll be done. As he filled in another number, he let his mind drift back to Heero. 'Maybe what I said really did hurt him.' Feeling bad for what he did, Quatre started to frown slightly. 'When I finish this puzzle, I'll go apologize.' Mentally shaking hands with himself, Quatre brought his attention back to the puzzle. He only had 5 more blocks to fill in, when he felt the chill.

"Duo, huh?"

Quatre never heard Heero walk up behind him on the couch, but he did feel something being jerked from his hand. One moment he was staring at a grid full of numbers and the next he was looking at the television set. Realizing what Heero had done, Quatre turned around on the couch and looked at Heero.

"Give that back!" If Quatre knew any better, he could have sworn he saw Heero smirk. But of course, this was Heero.

Heero dangled the book almost teasingly at Quatre and took a step back. He let out his trademark grunt and gave Quatre a penetrating look.

"This is my book."

He watched with satisfaction at the appalled look the slight blond was gave him.

"I was almost done! Heero…"

The blond closed his mouth hurriedly and regained his composure. "Please Heero. I would like to finish it."

A normal person would have thought that Quatre had regained control of his anger, but Heero wasn't exactly normal. Even though his continence showed him as resigned, Quatre's eyes always gave him away and right now they were practically burning.

Arching his eyebrow slightly, Heero placed the book under his arm and grunted while turning away.

"Heero!"

Ignoring the blond, Heero made as if to walk away. He barely had time to duck as a pencil was thrown his way. Quickly turning around to face Quatre, Heero felt his heart leap at the sight. Quatre had his elbows resting against the back of the couch, but his face was turned away. The blonde's lips had formed a pout and the small shoulders were now sagging in defeat.

"That won't work."

Blue Aqua eyes shot towards him and tried to steady a glare.

"By Allah, Heero! Just give me back the book! You can have it when I'm done."

Maybe it was the way the fire danced in the blond's eyes, or the way those lips curled when he talked, Heero wasn't sure. But somehow, somewhere along the line, he felt the need to mess with the little Arabian. Maybe it was that new revelation that caused him to say the words, he hadn't even said to the enemy. Keeping his face passive, He said the words softly.

"Come and get it."

Quatre stared at the silent pilot before him. Heero just told him to... there was no way the pilot meant anything sexual about what he said. Heero most likely said it to make Quatre feel like he was some sort of animal. Quatre couldn't come up with any other explanation as to why THE Heero would say anything remotely enticing towards him. Watching Heero turn around and start walking towards the stairs, Quatre never felt so irrational in his life. Without thinking what he was doing, He gave a shout and threw himself at the stoic pilot. Heero had turned to see what Quatre shouted about and ended up catching the blond, as he was body slammed to the floor.

Feeling the blond's hands reaching for the book, Heero snatched the book and tossed it away Arabian's hands . Quatre followed the book's path and tried to leap for it but found that a hand on his wrist kept him from pushing himself off the ground. Moving his knees until they straddled Heero's waist, He allowed his free hand to pry the offending hand off his wrist. Trying to keep the blond from getting loose, Heero snatched at the hand trying to wedge its way between his and the smooth wrist underneath it.

"Let.. me.. go!"

Quatre grunted out his demand as he tried again to get his wrist free. But Heero's iron grip wouldn't loosen. He struggled a little bit longer before deciding that he wasn't getting anywhere. It wasn't until then that he remembered what his sister Sophie had told him when she was telling how she survived a mugging. She had distracted her attacker and ended up clubbing him over the head with a stick to get away. What Quatre needed was some kind of distraction. He felt his face grow red when he realized what the best distraction would be considering the position he and Heero were in. Stopping a smile, he quickly closed the distance between their faces and felt the intact of breath when his lips met Heero's.

Heero froze when he felt Quatre's soft lips on his own. At the small contact, Heero felt some emotions spring up that he had never felt before. It was almost like the small gesture of a kiss from the beautiful blond was the key to the gate holding back all of these unfamiliar emotions. Feeling himself start to become lost in the kiss, Heero let go of the wrist, he was holding and moved his hand to the angelic face that was now touching his own. As his hand neared the soft skin of Quatre's cheek he felt the blond suddenly jerk his head up and sit up. It wasn't until he saw the blond leap over him that Heero realized what the blond had done. Growling loudly, he jumped after the blond and caught him about the waist bringing them to the floor again. He saw with satisfaction that the blond's hand was just mere inches away from the puzzle book. He dragged the blond towards him until he was looking at the blond hair and then flipped Quatre over so that they were facing each other.

--------

After playing his trick on Heero, Quatre expected to get the book and make it to his room before Heero could catch him. But now that Heero had Quatre pinned underneath him, Quatre felt the harsh fear that Heero was going to kill him. He did after all just kiss the perfect soldier rendering him completely defenseless. Which if Quatre hadn't been staring into the eyes that were now filled with revenge, he probably would have questioned as to how a simple kiss could have down that to the perfect soldier. Seeing Heero's eyes turn a shade darker, Quatre tried to push the brunette off of him. He soon found his wrists pinned down by tanned hands. He stared at the hands holding down his pale wrists. The stark contrast was breathtaking. Feeling a hot breath on his cheek, Quatre turned his head back to face Heero and almost yelped in surprise when he found they were nose to nose.

"I... I'm sorry, Heero"

Quatre found it hard to keep his voice from shaking. When Heero didn't answer, he pressed on, hoping that maybe somehow he could get save himself from certain death.

"I know that I shouldn't have done that. I went to far. Please Heero, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"Did you mean it?"

"..think before I... what?" Quatre stared up at the heated eyes in from of him. The eyes heated not with anger as Quatre had thought, but rather.. lust. Quatre didn't think he could turn any redder than he was already. Hearing Heero grunt told him that the question was not going to be repeated. Swallowing hard against the dryness in his throat. Quatre tried to answer without seeming fearful.

"I.. did.." Quatre closed his eyes unwillingly. He opened them a second later to do what he was best at. Saying 'Sorry'.

"Heero.. I'm sorr..."

Usually he would be mad at being interrupted but given the circumstances and the fact that he had a pair a very soft, warm lips on his, told Quatre it was best not to fight it. Parting his lips slightly, Quatre allowed Heero access to his the rest of his mouth. Heero gladly took the invitation and explored Quatre's offering. He raked his tongue against Quatre's and almost smiled when he heard the slight moan escape from the blond's lips. He repeated the motion slowly, feeling the blond literally melt underneath him. Heat started to rise in Heero's stomach making him yearn for more. He never thought the slight blond would taste so good. Ending the kiss, Heero felt hands on the back of his neck as he pulled away to look at the blond beneath him. Quatre stared up at him with passion filled eyes. Not wanting to stop the feelings that the blond had already invoked, Heero allowed his lips to be guided back to meet the blond's. Smooth hands found their way under Heero's shirt and started teasing his nipples. Feeling the heat start to stir, Heero suddenly needed.. no wanted more of the little blond. He wanted not just Quatre's hands on him, but every last bit off him. Heero wanted to touch Quatre and feel his heated skin. Deepening the kiss, Heero allowed his hands to unbutton the silk material that Quatre was wearing. He was halfway through when Quatre brought his hips up to meet his. Heero couldn't suppress the moan that escaped when he felt Quatre grind against him. Crushing the blond to the floor, Heero returned the favor and rubbed his growing bulge against Quatre's.

"Heero" His name was said in barely a whisper but just hearing it coming from the plush lips of the boy under him caused Heero to almost lose it completely. Fed up with unbuttoning, Heero ripped the last two buttons and pulled the shirt aside to expose Quatre's slim chest.

Slowly Heero broke off his kiss with Quatre's mouth and moved to the blond's chin. Making his way down, Heero kissed every inch of Quatre that was exposed, eliciting soft moans from the small Arabian. Bringing his mouth back to a nipple, Heero started sucking and nipping at it. Reaching with his hand, Heero played softly with Quatre's bellybutton and unfastened Quatre's pants. Slipping his hand inside the blonde's pants, he gently cupped Quatre's erection and heard the blond suck in his breath sharply.

"Oh My Gawd!"

Both Quatre and Heero shot up when they heard the all too familiar voice.

"What's wrong Maxwell?" Make that voices.

Watching the other teens step into view, Quatre could feel their gazes as the newcomer's eyes fell upon the pair now sitting on the floor.

"Dude! So how long has this been going on? Huh?"Walking over to them, Duo's didn't even try to hide his smile or curiosity.

"Man, Heero. I never thought you had it in you, but you know what they say. Who.. OW"

Heero watched as the braided pilot stopped dead in his tracks and sentence, as he tried to free his hair from Wufei. Seeing Wufei's red face could only mean he was either mad or embarrassed.

"Leave them alone Maxwell. It doesn't concern you."

"Hands off the braid! Its not my fault we caught them. Next time they should just get a room. Ow! Let go!"

Quatre and Heero watched quietly as the braided pilot was literally dragged away by the Chinese Dragon. Feeling uncomfortable and a little embarrassed, Quatre pulled his shirt closed and looked at the brunette next to him. Their was a odd gleam in his eye as he leaned over towards Quatre. Seeing what he was wanting, Quatre let out a soft laugh.

"He did say we should get a room." With that said, he led Heero to his.


End file.
